Nacho Grande
by Blacksharingan03
Summary: Hahahahaha NO. I don't think so. I definatly don't like him like that." That's what I used to tell myself. AU High School fic. Main:SasuSaku maybe others if I feel like it.


Hey peoples, this is my third attempt to write a fanfic

Hey peoples, this is my third **attempt **to write a fanfic. I don't have a lot of time cuz of school stuff but if enough people want me to keep writing then I will. Also, if anyone has been reading my story Fight for Two, I'm going to discontinue it unless someone shows interest in it and all of its sappiness. Anyway, on with the new.

What the _HELL_ is that red shit?

So, as far as I know the Nacho Grande _isn't_ suppose to have what looks like the equivalent of the evil lunch lady's blood on it.

But hey, maybe that's just me.

My name is Sakura Haruno, if you really need to know.

And, high school….

SUCKS.

So it's the first day of my junior year and so far it's been ok. The usual upheaval of the earth when the jocks and preps all get together and destroy the innocent brain cells of all the other helpless students. Yeah, it's been ok. Then you get to where we are now. Lunch.

I know they don't _mean_ to make visually repulsing food but come _on_.

Does the school have to serve us food that looks like it came out of a mall trashcan? It can't be that hard to get some quality food that doesn't make you want to run to the nearest bathroom and regurgitate the crappy breakfast that you had this morning. You know, the breakfast that you shoved in your face because you had like, 30 seconds to get to the bus. You know, that breakfast.

Anyway, I'm not going to eat this so I'm just gonna starve until I get home at what, 3:00?

As I take my tray up I look around at all the people from last year.

God I hate them.

Well, not all of them at least. There are the people back at the table I just came from. They are pretty much my group of besties. I'm lucky to have them.

Let's see who we got here.

There's Hinata who I wouldn't recommend talking to unless you want to have to drag her to the nurse. You see, she has this stuttering problem and when she meets new people she does it a lot more than usual. Then she faints and you're stuck with some girl you don't know laying on the floor.

Yeah….moving on.

There's also Tenten, she's totally kick ass. She's one of those girls that you wish you were in like, elementary school when all anyone wanted to do was play crappy versions of games like kickball and soccer. She pretty much ruled at all of those games. She still does, though nobody can get off their ass and leave their level 30 something World of Warcraft characters. If I were to explain my total loathing for that game we would be here all day.

Next in my little group of misfits is Naruto. Ok, he's a sweet guy, sometimes, but every time I see him I feel like I'm having a seizure. His clothes are THAT orange. He's the biggest reason for Hinata's stuttering cuz she has liked him since like, 7th grade. Not like he's ever going to notice that. He's so dence he would probably sink if we put him in water.

Shikamaru is your typical guy. He sleeps, he goes to school, he sleeps, and did I mention he sleeps? AND he usually sleeps while we're still in school. Hm, maybe that's why he had like a bazillion detentions last year.

That's my group, unless you want to add in Hinata's cousin Neji. He's pretty cool I guess. He used to completely freak me out. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't be freaked by a guy with no pupils? And it was august so I was fairly sure it wasn't a Halloween costume or something like that.

I sighed and walked off to my next class, which is like the only class I can stand.

What is this magical class you ask?

NEWSPAPER!

I probably forgot to mention that the reason why I get so many weird looks from people is because I'm wearing my newspaper shirt.

I absolutely love it! My name on the back and all!

So yeah, it says, "I'm not crazy, I just work with newsprint."

That's some funny shit huh!

Yeah that's what I thought.

I walk into room 203 and smile for the first time that day. Seeing all the computers and style guides, that I don't use, stacked up in the corner makes me feel like rolling out of bed in the wee hours of the morning actually serves a purpose.

"Did you eat a rainbow for breakfast or something? You're practically beaming."

Oh no.

"I'm just happy that I get to see you again Sasuke! I mean, I haven't seen you in 3 months and your face hasn't gotten any less ugly! Where's my barf bag when I need it?"

The said boy that I just graced with my brilliant speech is Sasuke Uchiha. We used to be like, really close, in a best friend kind of way but when I started dating this guy named Sai (who turned out to be gay) he got all pissy. I didn't know that people put sticks up their own ass but I guess we learn something new everyday don't we?

After our little falling out we kinda just went our separate ways.

Until he decided he was going to steal my thing and join the newspaper staff our sophomore year.

Gag me with a spoon, and a very LARGE spoon at that!

So that's it with the first chapter of Nacho Grande! Yeah, yeah, I know it's a really weird title but I was trying to think about high school stuff and then I thought of how I used to like the school's nacho grande until they decided they were going to experiment with _stuff_. Anyway, review and tell me if you like it. Later.


End file.
